


Quiet

by Dannnasparkle



Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? ig, Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, IDK how to tag this tbh, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, top Daishou Suguru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: Estaba hecho un desastre, conteniéndose por poco, como una bomba a punto de explotar.A Suguru le gustaba ser el detonador de esa bomba.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Daishou Suguru
Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Me da vergüenza mostrar públicamente este tipo de escritos bc soy malísima para hacerlos, pero también creo que es bueno para practicar. Además, si yo no escribo smut de esta ship nadie más lo hará.

El sonido de la suela del zapato contra el suelo del gimnasio se escuchaba por todas partes mientras las dos escuelas terminaban de limpiar el lugar, casi listos para ir a los vestidores para asearse y luego, a sus respectivos hogares.

Conforme terminaban sus tareas, poco a poco los alumnos se iban retirando a las duchas, varios de ellos cansados por el ejercicio hecho.

Había sido una buena práctica en conjunto, tanto los búhos como las serpientes se habían comportado y al final los búhos habían ganado el amistoso partido, como era de esperarse de la mejor escuela de la prefectura.

Y no, el hecho de que ambos capitanes estuvieran en una relación amorosa que no hacía más que florecer no tenía nada que ver con que Nohebi fuera tan manso en el encuentro, guardando en un baúl con llave las jugadas de moral cuestionable que les habían conseguido la mala fama entre todos los jóvenes voleibolistas de Tokyo.

_Para nada._

Hablando de dichos capitanes, los integrantes de ambos equipos habían tenido que acatar órdenes y hacer toda la limpieza por si mismos a regañadientes mientras esos dos estaban en una especie de junta con los entrenadores, desapareciendo de la vista de todos desde varios minutos atrás y dejando a cargo a los vice capitanes de ambos equipos.

O eso era lo que _se supone_ que debería estar pasando.

—Ngh...

Bokuto se mordió el labio al sentir la húmeda lengua de Daishō pasar por su pezón y luego, cuando lo mordió, apretó con más fuerza la colchoneta donde estaba acostado.

Sabía que no podía moverse demasiado, o siquiera respirar demasiado fuerte o de otro modo sería escuchado por los que aún no se retiraban del gimnasio.

_Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora._

Estaba mal estar ahí haciendo eso en vez de haber regresado de inmediato a la práctica cuando la reunión se había cancelado de pronto, porque los entrenadores convenientemente tenían que atender un asunto más importante.

Eso lo sabía.

Estaba mal haberse desviado para tener un «momento a solas». Estaba mal estar ahí en un sitio público. Pero aún así ahí estaba, entregado, con el vientre vuelto un nudo y los ojos nublados. Esforzándose por no revelar su ubicación.

Kōtarō estaba consciente que solo había una puerta de distancia entre todos sus compañeros de equipo y él, y en cualquier momento esa puerta podría abrirse y quienquiera que lo haga tendrá una imagen en primer plano del capitán de Fukurōdani prácticamente desnudo con el capitán de Nohebi entre sus piernas muy entretenido mordiendo su cuello mientras se hundía lentamente en el búho, agarrándolo de la cadera.

Bokuto estaba seguro que _se moriría_ si eso llegara a suceder.

Y además del miedo y adrenalina a ser descubierto; tenía a Daishō succionando y mordiendo en sus zonas erógenas, y claro, también estaba el gran detalle de que, al mismo tiempo, Suguru estaba empujando dentro de él, con movimientos lentos y suaves. Bokuto aún no sabía cómo le había hecho para no gemir alto cuando sus paredes de abrieron con gusto para recibir a su novio.

Junto al calor que se estaba encerrando en el pequeño armario, Bokuto sentía que se asfixiaba y cada vez le costaba más concentrarse para no hacer una estupidez.

No podía verse, pero sabía que en ese momento, se veía terrible.

Su short blanco, junto a la ropa interior, había quedado fuera del camino hacia mucho, quedando totalmente expuesto de abajo; su erección descansaba entre sus piernas, acumulando tensión. _Carajo._

Además tenía la playera alzada dejando a la vista todo el pecho lleno de manchas rojas de besos y saliva ajena, y estaba seguro que su cabello estaba demasiado despeinado, incluso unos mechones habían vuelto a ceder a la gravedad y se le pegaban en la frente. Lo único que aún estaba luciendo en su lugar eran sus rodilleras largas, pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que si seguían ahí, era porque Daishō quería _específicamente_ que así se mantuvieran.

Su rostro y su piel estaban más sonrojadas de lo normal, y como no, si estaba en un sitio público, cogiendo a escondidas, con gente conocida a una puerta de distancia.

Ambos estaban sudando, y le era difícil respirar, después de haberse estado tocando por tanto rato, sentía que estaba en su límite de paciencia. Su único consuelo era que parecía que Daishō también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la discreción.

—¡Ah-! —aunque su novio no se estaba moviendo demasiado, sintió como Suguru tocó, por un segundo, un punto ideal dentro de él al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su olvidada erección, y quiso retorcerse ahí mismo, pero apenas alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando todo sonido que pudo haber salido de ahí quedó sellado por los labios contrarios. A Bokuto le costaba seguirlo, sentía el cerebro desconectado y lo único que podía pensar era en lo que sentía en el centro de su cuerpo con cada caricia, con cada golpe.

Dejó que se escapara un sonido de entre sus labios, una queja placentera con la voz más ronca de lo que debía ser, pero Suguru se encargó de silenciarlo de nuevo con profundos besos—, me encanta cuando gimes, cachorrito —murmuró contra sus labios, y tal vez solo era impresión de Kōtarō, pero sonaba todavía más seductor hablando así; se sintió derretir al oírlo—, pero si lo haces nos van a descubrir.

_Era injusto._

Suguru volvió a embestirlo, tranquilo y sensual, buscando ese punto de nuevo mientras le sonreía, buscando un ritmo que le acomodara a sabiendas de la tortura que estaba haciendo pasar a su pareja cada que se movía. Nada que el otro no hubiera permitido, sin embargo.

Totalmente injusto.

A Bokuto siempre se le hacía _difícil_ quedarse en silencio. Y en la intimidad, era peor, Suguru lo sabía. Le costaba quedarse callado en el sexo. No le gustaba quedarse callado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera quedarse callado. Un quejido lastimero, tan bajo como un murmuro, se escapó de sus labios, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta, como si quisiera atravesarla con la vista para mirar del otro lado.

Los ruidos del gimnasio habían bajado su intensidad, pero Bokuto sabía que aún había gente ahí, y nunca había tenido tantas ganas de sacarlos a patadas del gimnasio como ahora. De pronto volvió a sentir que lo embestían inesperadamente justo en el lugar indicado con un poco más de fuerza, haciéndole temblar, y gemir a medias, limitando el sonido con la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba. Miró a Daishō con los ojos acuosos, y lo recibió de vuelta una brillante mirada. Incluso, maliciosa—no te distraigas, _mírame a mí,_ Kōtarō.

Y Bokuto obedeció sin chistar.

El peliverde volvió a moverse, habiendo encontrado por fin el punto ideal rápidamente, sin detenerse, pero tampoco sin poner demasiado esfuerzo en ello. Aunque fue suficiente para que Kōtarō tuviera que cubrir su boca con una de sus manos mientras al mismo tiempo mordía sus labios con fuerza, repitiendo como un mantra que debía quedarse callado, lagrimeando a cada golpe en su interior; era delicioso, pero solo servía para escalofríos, punzadas de placer en todo su cuerpo, y así como lo excitaba lo torturaba.

 _No era suficiente._ Y no podía pedir más o sería descubierto.

Daishō se acercó y besó el dorso de la mano que le cubría la boca, tierno, y cálido, como un consuelo, antes de seguir con lo suyo, subiendo gradualmente la intensidad a propósito.

Estaba disfrutando como cada vez el cuerpo de su novio se retorcía debajo de él, temblando, y los pequeños y adorables sonidos que se escapaban de Bokuto. Sabía que Kōtarō estaba desesperado; no estaba en su zona de confort.

Bokuto juraba que su cabeza se sentía como una olla a presión, sentía un zumbido en los oídos y no dejaba de temblar. Entre la adrenalina de ser descubierto y la estimulación que el capitán de Nohebi le regalaba, estaba hecho un desastre, conteniéndose por poco, como una bomba a punto de explotar.

A Suguru le gustaba ser el detonador de esa bomba.

_Y por lo que había notado..._

Sonrió.

Le divertía verlo de esa manera, pero él tampoco estaba con la paciencia intacta, precisamente. Se moría por besarlo—. No te gusta el silencio, huh... —Bokuto lo miró mal, claramente el comentario no le había hecho gracia, pero no sé atrevió a moverse. Daishō se inclinó y le besó la cara, tomando la muñeca de su novio para quitarla de su boca. El albino se resistió, inseguro de confiar en su propia voz—, Kōtarō... —jadeó. Otro beso, y otro más—, Kōtarō, ya no hay nadie.

_¿Eh?_

Fue hasta ese momento donde se dio cuenta del silencio que había; además de sus respiraciones irregulares y escandalosas, y el roce de la colchoneta contra la espalda de Bokuto, no había nada más. Suguru hizo un nuevo intento, alejando la mano de donde parecía estar pegada con resistol y esta vez, lo logró.

El labio inferior de Kōtarō traía sangre de lo fuerte que lo había estado mordiendo.

_Que lindo._

Suguru no perdió el tiempo y pegó sus labios con los contrarios sin importarle la sangre, lamiendo su labio para probarlo, robándole el aire, el alma y los suspiros, sosteniendo su cintura con tanta fuerza que terminaría con hematomas en la piel. 

¿Entonces ya no había nadie? _¿Estaban solos?_

Ni siquiera había notado cuando pasó.

Dentro de sus besos húmedos, ambientado con el choque de sus pieles, Bokuto le rogó a su pareja por el permiso que necesitaba, y cuando escuchó el sí, la bomba explotó junto al gemido de Daishō en sus labios.

—Déjame escuchar tu preciosa voz, Kōtarō.

No tuvieron que decirle dos veces, y obediente, el sonido que rasgó su garganta rayó en lo obsceno. Abrazó al capitán de Nohebi con la misma fuerza con la que estaba siendo embestido, rasguñándole la espalda con las uñas, jadeando, moviéndose lleno de desesperación por fin al mismo ritmo que su pareja para sentirlo mucho más profundo sin contenerse para ser discreto. El armario se llenó de los altos suspiros de ambos, y los golpes entre sus pieles, y el calor que ambos producían.

Bokuto repetía el nombre de Suguru una y otra vez, sin medir su volumen, sintiendo fuego en el vientre y más lágrimas de placer deslizándose por sus mejillas, y por lo que alcanzaba a notar, la imagen de él actuando de esa forma solo animaba más a su novio.

_Solo un poco más._

Bokuto clavó sus brillosos ojos en los de Daishō, llenos de lágrimas y nublados por la excitación, gimiendo su nombre en alto mientras lo hacía suyo, con la voz cortada, y la serpiente solo podía pensar en los ojos tan hermosos que Bokuto Kōtarō tenía, relucientes como si tuvieran su propia luz.

Kōtarō gimió, sintiendo el alma fuera de su cuerpo; se sentía tan cerca, y sabía de sobra que el peliverde también—, Suguru... —le jaló el cabello, y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible mientras le besaba la oreja, donde pudiera alcanzar, con el corazón latiendo como loco—, termina dentro, Suguru.

La respuesta que tuvo fueron besos de regreso, una y otra vez. Suguru se escondió en el hueco de aquel pálido cuello, jadeando también el nombre ajeno, y rudo, clavó sus colmillos, sacándole sangre mientras cumplía su petición, llenándolo por completo.

Y para Kōtarō eso fue más que suficiente, temblando cuando todo en su vientre explotó seguido de Suguru y se vino sobre su estómago. Era demasiado _débil_ cuando de los colmillos de Daishō se trataba.

Como el peliverde no había parado de moverse dentro de él, solo extendía sus respectivos orgasmos con sobreestimulación, sintiendo como Bokuto lo apretaba en su interior sin querer; a Suguru le encantaba la sensación, hasta que el dolor en su cuerpo le dijo que era suficiente. La doble sesión de ejercicio que había tenido lo mataría en la mañana.

El armario quedó en silencio, casi. Solo eran sus respiraciones todavía irregulares las que llenaban el espacio.

Daishō buscó los hinchados labios de Kōtarō, y lo besó sin importar que les faltara el aliento, abrazándolo sin molestarse en salir de él. Y lo besó de nuevo, y lo siguió besando tanto como el otro se lo permitía. Bokuto le rodeó con sus brazos también, respondiendo el gesto con parsimonia, cerrando los ojos cuando comenzó a recibir besos en su rostro, sintiéndose cálido por dentro y robándole una sonrisa.

Cuando se tranquilizó y el frío acarició su cuerpo desnudo, Bokuto sintió que la voz le salía rasposa, como si hubiera estado enfermo—. No deberíamos estar aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Sigue importando? —el de Nohebi bromeó, mimando al chico bajo él con caricias y besitos; sabía que a Kōtarō le encantaba la atención y ser consentido después del sexo. Y siendo franco, a él le encantaba complacerlo.

—Supongo que no. Pero quiero ir a las duchas, ¡Estoy sudando, Suguchan!

—Si, si, yo también —suspiró, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar—, te ves muy lindo.

Bokuto se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. Escuchó que Suguru se reía y aunque no volteó a verlo, un puchero se formó en sus labios. Suguru se recargó en él y frotó la nariz en su cuello, cariñoso—, eras tan adorable intentando no gritar, de verdad no querías que te escucharan.

Se ganó un bien merecido golpe en la costilla—, ¡No debería darte gracia eso! ¿O qué querías que todos nos vieran?

—Claro que no —se escuchó serio de repente, apretando el abrazo que le estaba dando al más alto—, nadie puede verte así, excepto yo.

Bokuto se mordió el labio, y no dijo nada más, sabiendo que sería hipócrita decir algo contra eso cuando él pensaba _exactamente igual._

Pero si pensó que debía recordar no volver a dejar que Suguru lo encerrara en un armario público en pleno día. _Odiaba quedarse callado._

**Author's Note:**

> —Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @suguboku. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, plots, o un saludo bonito.  
> —Estoy en Tumblr como Haikyuudescendants, que es mi art blog donde subo fanarts.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, besitos en la nacha.


End file.
